


Helping Hand

by Royalia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalia/pseuds/Royalia
Summary: Luka sees a crying Chloe, tries to comfort.





	Helping Hand

"So, you're Chloe?" Luka asked.

"Who doesn't know who I am?" The blonde known as Chloe said as she turned to see the face of Luka, one she rarely had seen.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Luka said as he looked at the dark night sky just outside of the school.

"What are you?" Chloe said as she wiped her face.

"Are you...are you okay?" Luka asked as he walked closer to her.

"I'm fine...what do you want?!" Chloe shouted.

"Oh, I actually came to get something my sister dropped here but I couldn't find it. I called her, and she said she had gotten it from Rose, who just brought it to her literally five minutes ago actually, so I stayed to enjoy the night sky, then I saw you, and you had to be the blonde diva Chloe that my sister talks about sometimes," Luka said softly.

"Juleka Couffaine, talking about me to her brother...that seems out of character," Chloe mumbled.

"Almost as out of character as said diva, opening up to somebody," Luka chuckled.

"Whatever," Chloe snarled.

"So really, do you need somebody to walk you home or something?" Luka asked.

"It wouldn't hurt," Chloe said as she rolled her eyes.

The two started walking on a path from Françoise Dupont High School that would lead to Le Grand Paris.

"I'm really wondering why you were out here by yourself crying though,"

"I wasn't crying! Like you, I was looking at the sky,"

"Well, the sky's quite moving, it could get you to tears,"

"No! No that's not my problem! It's just, UGH you wouldn't understand!"

"You don't know that if you don't tell me, I'm sure that I could understand,"

"Would you really listen to the rants of someone like me?"

"If you'd let me listen"

"Hmph...say Luka, have you ever been to a Private Beach house?"

"No..."

"Then...I guess I might have to take you someday,"

"What?"

"Let's be friends Luka,"

"Okay!"

**Author's Note:**

> First work on here! Oh boy! Hope y'all are proud. :^)


End file.
